


【刀剑乱舞】【小狐丸&髭切】审神者从未知道那个时间里的小狐丸遇到的是哪个时间里的髭切

by kinghanerin



Category: token ranbu, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghanerin/pseuds/kinghanerin
Summary: 某个本丸里，在时间中到处乱窜的小狐丸与髭切的故事。a story of Kogitsunemaru and Higekiri of some Honmaru, who travel into and out of time.





	【刀剑乱舞】【小狐丸&髭切】审神者从未知道那个时间里的小狐丸遇到的是哪个时间里的髭切

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 如题，完全是真剑乱炖真剑乱舞祭中毒搞出来的cp，大概只会写一篇
> 
> ※ 所以这个诡异的tag到底要怎么打
> 
> ※ 差时症患者狐 & 时间旅行者髭，两个症状的相关描述都是我流version请不要认真殴打作者
> 
> ※ （我觉得）挺毒的

【刀剑乱舞】【小狐丸&髭切】审神者从未知道那个时间里的小狐丸遇到的是哪个时间里的髭切

这座本丸的太刀付丧神小狐丸患有差时症。

就像名字所描述的那样，这个听起来没头没脑的病症，最本质的病因便是病员自身的时间运转与外界出现了偏差。

于患者而言，在其感念中或许不过轻轻一眨眼的轻盈流转，于外人而言时光却早已流淌过三秋。

而在现实世界里，最容易被察觉到的表征，便是小狐丸会突然凭空消失，不久之后又会在别的地方出现，并伴着一种「我是谁我在哪」的呆滞茫然。

“看起来真像是被时间所流放呢——不过，也可以说成‘从时间中的被动逃离’？”

对于这个迷之病症，彼时自称在锻炼辩证性思维的审神者是这样评价的。

本丸的主人是个看起来很正常，表现得很正常，却总会在奇怪的地方呈现出矛盾性的人。

比如说，对本丸里每一振刀剑数据的细微变化都烂熟于胸——但只要数据变动不影响战场与演练场便不管不顾异常心大。

比如说，看起来对「生活」一事充满着热情，会认真布置居所中的各个细节以做到处处合心舒适——平日里却沉迷在游戏、舞台、影视、艺术作品等等构建出来的各式虚空的、不在现实的想象里。

比如说，明明对于「刀剑付丧神」有着明晰的概念，从不以「人」的标准对各位刀剑男士有所要求，却又会以「担心你一个刃的时候会寂寞」的理由给向自己告知了差时症具体情况的小狐丸塞了一堆DIY玩具。

小狐丸看着自己手中还完全看不出梳子形状的木胚（这是为了打发愈加变本加厉给他塞东西的审神者而随口说出的「爱好」），望天呲牙。

人类这种所谓的「高级生命体」终究与其他事物不同，不像土地、水流、鸣鸟、气候或是枪炮火药那般，对作用于其上的外力有着可以摸索的规律反应。

只是发生在非物理层面上起心动念间的些许差异，便可能导致物理层面上最终行为的南辕北辙。

说到底，成为了付丧神、拥有了人类的形态刀剑男士与冷硬的兵器也有了区别，哪怕早已看尽了更迭兴衰星移斗转，一旦拥有了支配自己时间的可能，有些曾以为只专属于人类的所谓情绪，便也以无法理解的方式，慢慢潜滋暗长。

由于审神者对于环境舒适度的追求，虽偶尔会随季从时地换一换景趣，但这座被透明茧壳包裹着的本丸里做常见到的永远是盛开着的八重樱，仲春的草永远柔软而嫩绿可爱，偶尔路过的风吹在脸上也是一派温柔和暖。

用知识积累庞杂的审神者的话来说，这大概便是那什么「吹面不寒杨柳风」。

白发的付丧神用小小的手锯有一下没一下地锯着应该是梳子主体的部分，闲闲地想这种时候就算打了一个扭曲面容的哈欠也应该也不会被谁看到。

“哦呀？原来竟是在这般情况下开始的吗？”

突兀的声音传出时，小狐丸正试图拯救因其粗糙的手法而绷断了锯条的手锯。

他抬头，看向长长侧缘的尽头。

浅发，琥珀瞳，白衣白裤的付丧立在那里，笑容如声线一般温和无害，气势却像咆哮的雄狮般杀意凛凛。

身上带着熟悉的灵力，却是不曾见过的样貌。

——以上这些都不是重点。

“在思考为什么我会出现在这里吗——这么说原来初遇是在这个时间点呐。”模样陌生的付丧神悠悠然走上前来，笑得颇有兴味，笑意却不到眼底。

“虽然我其实也不大清楚，不过我猜大概是因为我是……嗯，那个词是怎么说的来着……”

“时间旅行者吧。”

 

许是因为做梳子这般随口说的「爱好」确实不是什么有意思的消遣，又或者这位所谓时间旅行者的付丧神身上的灵力确实来自自家的审神者，时不时就要被动游荡在他人时间之外的小狐丸轻易地便接受了「时间旅行者付丧神可以与差时症中的付丧神相遇」这种看起来极度没逻辑的设定。

以及与这个设定相伴而来的种种状况。

像是因为对方飘忽的落点导致的话题甚至时间的不连贯性：“你昨天见到的应该是后天的我呢。”这类的时间轴确认内容简直是家常便饭；“三天后你大概会见到半个月前的我——如果没记错的话。”这样的预告也是驾轻就熟。

这般颠三倒四的逻辑，再搭配上不时发作的差时症，让小狐丸发病结束回到本丸时那“我是谁我又在哪”的呆滞茫然更加呆滞茫然。

 

关于在差时症时遇到了可能是自己同僚的时间旅行者这件事，小狐丸并没有告诉审神者，或许是担心后者那尚未被摸清的逻辑又搞出什么幺蛾子，也或许只是身为付丧神对「时间」一事本能的机敏。

“主人确实对于这件事情吐过槽，”在某日无意中谈及这个话题时，在时间旅行中的付丧神表情玄妙，

“‘明明担任着守护时间的使命，结果你们自己的时间却在胡乱穿插——这样的世界真的没问题吗喂！’

“用非常神奇的表现说了这样的话呢。”

对方似乎从未在意过透露太多属于小狐丸的「未来」可能会对世界造成的影响，按其说法，正是因为对于「过去」的所作所为才造成了其当下的「未来」，若是刻意的回避或者去改变，反倒有可能造成变化。

于是在有意无意的剧透之下，小狐丸知道了那把至今还是木胚的梳子在之后很久依旧是木胚，知道了审神者将会在某振青江丨派太刀上卡得死去活来又活来死去，知道了审神者后来突然开始研究两百多年前的日本文学并在某次酒宴上喝醉后当众表演了经典段落背诵。

关于最后一条，小狐丸在才听到时一时不知道是该吐槽「春天的熊」这个神奇的可爱比喻*，还是不论审神者还是眼前这位居然都把这般长的内容一字不漏的记了下来。

 

小狐丸的差时症犯得断断续续毫无规律，对方的时间之旅似乎频繁而不可预测落地之处，在这样的情况下，两位游离在时间之外的付丧神之间的相处居然还是时断时续地维持了下来。

过去时代中那些早已面目模糊的故事，关于各自的兄弟的异闻传说，现在主人的种种抽风不靠谱行为都被一同放置在了那些不会被外间触碰到的时光里。

若要认真来说，其实相处中并没有发生太多有意义的事情，但被流放的，那段无人会知晓的时光，终归是出现了见证。

虽说谈话的内容覆盖广泛，对面也不太在意要避开关键信息，但不管是有意还是无意，他们都不曾从未问过对方的名字。

 

连队战开启之后，在审神者拳打阿津贺志山脚踢检非违使团的暴躁中，小狐丸和本丸里的同僚们一起，知道了新同僚的名字：髭切。

白衣白裤的付丧神自我介绍后，审神者无意识地咋了咋舌：竟是用的这个名字么。

鬼切，狮子の子，友切，髭切……**

因着太多的历史逸闻，以及人类混乱的历史记录，无数或真或假的经历便被赋予在一刃寒芒之上。

小狐丸看着对方那熟悉的礼貌而疏离的笑容，再一扭头瞥见本丸主人兴致勃勃的模样，后知后觉地地想要有些不厚道地为其默哀三秒——

这是要怎样的运气才能在一个本丸里聚齐一个懒得做梳子的差时症患者和一个背景复杂的时间旅行者的。

 

髭切首次突然消失的时候，审神者和其他在场刃的第一反应便是毫不犹豫地扭头看向了小狐丸——被突然视线聚焦的付丧神一脸无辜地继续吃着稻荷寿司，表示这位确定一定以及肯定不是我病友。

待髭切终于如消失时那般突然回归，弄清了事情来龙去脉的审神者当着他的面，抓过小狐丸就是一顿猛摇，“明明担任着守护时间的使命，结果你们自己的时间却在胡乱穿插——这样的世界真的没问题吗喂！”

在视野的快速往复摇摆间，小狐丸终于明白了说这件事的时候为何髭切是那样一个奇妙的表情。

若要说新付丧神的到来给生活中带来的变化，于小狐丸来说最麻烦的大概是他要面对的髭切变成了两种状态：遇见过他的和没遇见过他的。

没遇见过他的那个对他对审神者都礼貌而疏离，遇见过他的那个对他礼貌对审神者继续礼貌疏离。

不过两者都有一点相同：永远记不住自己理论上的弟弟的名字。

在最初的茫然之后，整个本丸都已经适应了不时冒出的新名字，以及永远被叫错名字的付丧神那浸没本丸的忧伤。

 

“小狐丸，你有没有觉得你和髭切很像？”

小狐丸看着眼前一脸认真的审神者，一时不知道是该回答“我可从没叫错过兄弟的名字。”还是“对啊对啊我们都是您口中被时间流放或者从时间中被动逃离的刃呢。”

然而审神者显然只是想找刃发表一下自己的新发现，在得到回应之前便已经自己接了话茬，

“不管你或者他，都从未真正活在‘此处’过。”

不论是只存在于传说中的得狐仙帮助所冶的名刀，还是在不同传说中都留下了痕迹的利刃，在失去了单一连续的时间的同时，便也没有了连续的记忆。

作为刀剑的时候尚好，而对于「人类」这一会用专门的学科探讨「记忆与自我存在的关系」的物种来说，缺失时间，挑战的可能直接便是「存在」这个本源。

也许是作为刀剑早已习惯，也许只是尚未适应与人类外形一同而来的种种习性，行动间流露出的种种不同便被身为人类同时热爱各类杂学的审神者包含着好奇心的捕获。

小狐丸听着审神者认真地分析着种种可能性，关注点却微妙地有些漂移。

“那么一直在各种虚拟之处消耗着时间的主人是否还‘活在此处’呢？”

对于这个跑题的提问，审神者笑得有几分无奈却又带了几分狡黠“我有很作弊的一个起点啊：我最初，便是以人类的身份，出生并活下来的。”

“哪怕思绪在别的世界中来来去去表演花式跳水，但当我结束了旅途，感受着现实环境带来的种种感官、用这颗继承了时间馈赠的脑继续思考时，我的存在便不可避免的会被栓回起点，而后继续延续。”

“换句话说，我已被时间钉在了这个地方。”

从最开始，便没有选择的机会。

小狐丸瞥了一眼审神者书案上各类书本的书脊，那一排排与哲学相关的论述让他明白了本丸主人突然抽风的原因。

顺着他的视线，理论上应该还在工作时间的审神者稍有几分讪讪地关上了正在看的内容，拿起文件刷刷地签起那个只在这个本丸中使用的名字来。

小狐丸看着，忽然想起，髭切刚到本丸的时候，审神者也曾开玩笑一样用别的方式唤过这位总会叫错弟弟名字的付丧神，而不管是传闻中记载的名字或是如“剃须刀”“杂草切”***这般的戏称，被点名的付丧神也会如同听到“髭切”一般的应下来。

于审神者而言，虽然签下的只是代号而非真名，但那个并不真实的文字组合却也是其自己认可的称呼；而对于髭切而言，不管是哪一个名字，都不过代号而已。

过往的时间虽被清晰的一条条写下，却被交错编织成了条理清晰的纷乱繁杂。

 

在某次髭切脸上带着些说不清道不明的情绪突然凭空回到本丸后，小狐丸要面对的髭切再次变回了同一个。

既然髭切已“合二为一”，小狐丸与他的相处便又再次回到了熟悉的状态——认真来说，其实随着在本丸里的共同生活，髭切对这里的各位都已经亲和自然了不少，但此中微妙的种种细节，以人类之身居然能够体味。

适应得真快啊，和髭切道早的时候小狐丸想，对方是不是早已习惯这种「突然被加设定」的状态了。

之后不久，政府开放了某振青江丨派太刀的限时锻造。

想起很久以前被剧透的内容，小狐丸为正在兴奋搓手手的审神者假惺惺地默哀了三秒。

在这回的限锻时间里，本丸主人保持了自己一如既往的矛盾性：理智地划下了资源的保底线，然后毫不理智地开始了玄学实验以及花式无缝远征。

小狐丸机智地选择了一个时间较长的路线，然后毫无心理障碍地开始摸鱼划水。

看着淡定掏出午餐篮的小狐丸，被其拖着一道摸鱼划水的髭切露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“我怀疑你是就是冲着今天摸鱼有人分担才告诉我的。”小狐丸理直气壮。

被甩锅的付丧神认真的想了想，点头表示认同。

虽说是摸鱼划水，但对于尚未明白「个人爱好」一词的刀剑而言，如何高效率地摸鱼划水还是个需要研究的操作。

小狐丸放任自己思绪乱飞地发呆，髭切在他没有对焦的视野里糊成了无限虚无的白白一团。

“你现在，活在哪里？”

那日与审神者的聊天突然游过混沌的思维海，小狐丸无意中就这么问了出来。

注意力随着思路的清晰而归拢，眼前模糊的白花花一坨重新变成了鲜明的轮廓。一同摸鱼划水的浅发付丧神若有所思的歪了歪头，表情干净得近乎透明。

“嘛，谁知道呢。”他说。

 

也许审神者在青江丨派太刀身上限锻坠机的怨念太强烈，也许是这次小狐丸拉着髭切的滑水行为太过显眼且懒得敷衍——总之，当两位付丧神回过神来的时候，便已经是要面对「被罚一个月厨当番」的现状了。

被审神者附赠两条粉红色带蕾丝边围裙的那种。

鉴于审神者对于日常生活品质的追求，本丸里的厨具与厨电可以用“森罗万象”来形容，哪怕是带着厨房杀手属性的刀剑，也能够规行矩步地按照步骤详尽的指导说明，用各式功能全面的料理辅助机械做出起码能吃的饭菜来。

最大的工作量也就搬出几十刃分量的食材而已。

所以说，比起劳动量来，这个惩罚的意义其实是在于粉色蕾丝边围裙的羞耻play吧！小狐丸艰难地催眠着自己套上那条死亡芭比粉围裙。

伴随着内心“啊让这个世界毁灭了吧”的问题发言，下一秒，小狐丸发病了。

发病的小狐丸站在空无一人的厨房里，一边思考着是不是可以就此脱下那还没系上的围裙，一边为将要独自一刃面对死亡芭比粉的髭切默哀。

他的默哀对象紧接着就出现在了他的面前。

措不及防被切换到了时间旅行者状态的髭切手中还端着垒满了各式下酒菜的托盘，在看到小狐丸的样子立马恍然大悟，动作轻快地帮忙在围裙的后面系上了一个大大的蝴蝶结。

嗯，死结的那种。

突然出现的髭切看起来一如往常，却微妙地散发着一种或许可以被形容为「幸灾乐祸」的气场。

最明显的，大概是其非常自顾自地就着自己带来的下酒菜就开心地吐槽起审神者来。

小狐丸听着对方口中那熟悉的「春天的熊」，忍不住再一次纠结起为什么不论审神者还是眼前这位居然都把这般长的内容一字不漏的记了下来。

髭切忙着光明正大偷吃和吐槽，还没忘记轻车熟路地开了盒杯面行云流水的泡了，在当着小狐丸的面明目张胆地往里面加了不少高级食材之后还把托盘里的下酒菜拿了一半压在杯面盖上。

回忆起对方刚刚消耗掉的烤花鲫鱼与玉子烧的量，小狐丸突然怀疑起了以往那些被审神者归到自己头上的食品消耗是不是另有主人。

被随意叠放的食盒盘碟摇摇欲坠，下意识的抬手扶了一下之后，小狐丸吐槽还没来得及出口就只看到对方端着在消失前露出的一个「计划通」的笑容。

 

面对眼前似乎一切如常的厨房，才经历了有史以来最短发病时长的小狐丸穿着系了蝴蝶结的粉色蕾丝围裙，端着一盒压了无数盘碟的速食面，对着一脸状况外还在研究死亡芭比粉的厨当番搭档露出了一个微妙的表情。

“吃面吗？”

髭切一脸“诶好巧你怎么知道我正好饿了”的表情认真地询问了小狐丸这次发病的时长。

 

伴随小狐丸以及同僚们不时的摸鱼划水，时间就这样缓慢而平静地过去了。限锻失败的审神者在消沉了不短的一段时间之后，老套的选择了其最熟悉的逃避在彼方：研究起了不同年代文学中对于情感的不同表述方式。

只是缺少了情感经历的审神者到底是对那种刹那之间无法遏止的汹涌灵犀少了感同身受，却偏又想固执地试图将其量化，于是最终发展成了一次次写作实践读作作死的系列行动。

最夸张的一次，审神者夜袭了三条派的宿舍掰开了某位付丧神的眼皮掏出放大镜看着对方眸中那一线新月用棒读的语气说了一句今晚月色真美。

然后被知晓其中典故的千岁太刀付丧神「客气」地「请」回了房间。

次日小狐丸出于礼貌去找审神者为事情收尾，一人一刃在熟练的客套话术之后把话题扯回了本丸主人这次的自我治愈方式是否存在问题上。

“胡说！”审神者拍着案子表示自己神智健康逻辑清晰“我每日都还在完成着日课呢！我还发现了最近两个月你的发病间隔变长了呢！找人建个模型搞不好还能计算出来什么时候可以治愈呢！”

您哪天没在完成日课又哪天没有关注过所有付丧神的数据变化了！

看着随着审神者的拍击而在案上小幅度跳跃的各式书本，小狐丸终究是把反驳的语句咽了回去。

眼看审神者的话题在研究之路上越跑越偏大有下一秒就有抓壮丁继续实（zuo）践（si）的趋势，付丧神机智地赶在对方开口前把其之前拿来做敷衍的「做梳子」一事旧事重提。

被自家刀剑堵了话的本丸主人一副对你的所有小算盘都心中有数的模样，却到底没有再说什么。

 

或许是对每次总拿同一个借口做敷衍多少有些良心上的过不去，或许是熟知自家审神者的尿性搞不好真会突袭抓壮丁，也或许是因为某些在心底偶尔徘徊的微妙情绪，总之，一直在摸鱼划水的小狐丸终于开始正式的做起了梳子。

从审神者不知哪里收来的报废白鞘中开出的朴木，参考了使用习惯画出了设计，顺应木纹用线锯开了21齿，切出大致外形。

然后，就是平锉圆锉三角锉以及各色目数砂纸的打磨地狱。

小狐丸甩着手腕望天，一时不知当时的自己怎么会觉得这是个还算有趣的打发时间方式。

明明还是那个风和日丽的本丸，明明还是那段弹性适中质地细腻纹理熟悉的朴木，却让他有着绝非昨夕的认知。

说起来，他最初的梳子制作之路被打断之时，似乎也是在相似的环境与时景。

“哦呀？原来竟是在这般情况下开始的吗？”

与那日相同的台词中，小狐丸回头看到了几日前当着审神者的面突然发病跑去时间旅行的髭切。

浅发琥珀瞳的付丧神如初见时一般立在长长侧缘的尽头，一如既往地将狮般凛意收附于笑容之后。

声线依旧是温软的无害，语调却多了几分调侃。

髭切从长廊的那头向小狐丸走来，其间不忘故作困扰地歪了歪头，拿捏着被审神者吐槽是回忆杀专用的腔调，说起最初显形之时便已发现对方眼神中有一种莫名的熟稔，待开启了时间旅行后不免偶尔会好奇最远的落点是在什么时候。

“现在一想，”付丧神继续保持着回忆杀模式“原来已经这么久了。”

小狐丸继续望天，心想今天是什么特殊的日子么为何突然变成了怀旧专场。

不免被带起几分回忆的小狐丸无意识地摩挲了一下还在等待继续打磨的梳子，带着几分生无可恋几分自嘲的沧桑说很久以前你就剧透过我它会很长时间都保持着木胚状态。

没错，髭切回道，七日前告诉你的。

突发的怀旧剧场到这里便结束了。髭切坐到小狐丸不远处扒过他的食盒，在有一下没一下的打磨声中对里面各式樱色的和菓子随意挑挑拣拣。

这般氛围还是很眼熟，以至于虽然小狐丸前一刻才吐槽过怀旧专场，下一秒却仍然一时恍惚地有一种不知自己的差时症是否已悄然发作的错觉。

为了证明这确实是他的错觉，半秒后小狐丸的差时症真的发作了。

 

依旧是那熟悉的缘侧，依旧是那熟悉的梳子半成品，依旧是那熟悉打磨地狱，只是之前还在一旁嚼着和菓子的髭切消失了。

连带着还有被他放在膝上的小狐丸的食盒一起。

身为食盒主人的付丧神一面为理论上应该属于自己的和菓子们沉默，一面颇有些冷幽默的思考此情此景之下该不会再出现一位时间旅行中的髭切来一场怀旧剧场plus吧。

仿佛为了鼓励他难得的幽默，小狐丸从头顶上方听到了熟悉的声音，带着比不久之前旺盛了不少的调侃意味。

“哦呀？原来竟是在这般情况下结束的吗？”

 

突然出现的时间旅行者髭切以一个可以被称作乖巧的姿势蹲坐在房梁之上，在说话的间隙还不忘啃着一包源氏蝴○酥*****

才被某个时间点上的对方薅走了食盒的小狐丸无话可说。

大概是想起了眼下的时间点里曾经发生过什么，髭切在跳下房梁之前倒是先把自己剩余的蝴○酥存货扔进了白发付丧神怀里。

小狐丸立时放弃了与打磨地狱的相爱相杀。

反倒是髭切仿若别有性味的样子接过了将砂纸目数不断增大的任务。

一时间只听得到一篇咔呲咔呲与嚓嚓嚓嚓。

“做起来比想象中要无聊呢。”

小狐丸啃完第五包源氏蝴○酥的时候，仿佛在风中听到了这么一句话，似笑似无聊，又好像仅仅是在陈述一个客观存在的事实。

抬头一看，此处除了他之外另一个可能发出声音的对象依旧在低头嚓嚓嚓嚓，神情之上仿佛无事发生。

于是小狐丸继续拆起了第六包蝴○酥。

然后在咔呲咔呲中，仿若是自暴自弃要将怀旧剧场进行到底一般的，提起了之前与审神者的一次闲聊。

 

在发现一向只拿「做梳子」当搪塞借口的付丧神居然当真将之付诸了实践之后，彼时恰巧在研究古代各国不同的舞台戏剧表现手法的审神者当即便将近日的研究成果展示了一遍。

小狐丸便木着脸欣赏了对方全套花样百出的荒腔走板。

大抵是戏剧进行到最后总归是要升华主旨强行拔高，审神者拿过临时用纸折出的礼器Cos起了不知哪国的神祇，用学院派爱与慈悲的口吻，为他终于有一件完全属于自己的东西而发布贺词。

虽然依旧在进行着自以为的戏剧表演，本丸主人在那一刻的表情却是由衷的博爱与欣喜。

“‘某座本丸的太刀付丧神小狐丸的梳子’啊。”

小狐丸叼着最后一块蝴○酥，话语融在点心的甜香气息间有些模糊不清。

“虽然事实早就已是如此，但直到那个时候，才真正切实地得到体会，

“原来，我，也可以是‘我’了。”

事物的存在一向客观，但借由六根被作得生五蕴六识，便就有了主观。

也就有了借由语言与思想而被或有意或无意忽视之处。

大抵是作为刀剑存在的时日太久，早已习惯了作为他人的所有物而存在，却不曾想，终有一日会变成为那个被放置于表示归属的「的」之一字之前的主语。

拥有独立行动能力的人类形态所带来的，不仅是带有丰富感知的躯壳以及大把需要自行安排的时间，还有通过「与世间建立的种种连结」而塑造出来独立客体。

不同景趣里的风有着不同的温度与气味，不同时间点的付丧神会给刃以不同的感觉，用同样的料理机与烹饪指导却能够有能够让人分辨出不同的味道。

如同一个「的」字一般，用不起眼的方式慢慢具体出一个个客体。

尚在时间旅行中的付丧神眼波不甚明显的闪了闪，吹尽了落在手背上细碎的木屑，复又从怀中掏出了一整包全新的源氏蝴○酥。

整个过程仿若审神者以前看过的某部漫画作品中的四○元空间袋。

虽然应该不是心疼于自己的甜食被以双倍速度消耗，这一次髭切却没有同往常一样，同小狐丸一起消磨时间直至双方中有一刃发病结束。

有着难以具体考证的历史的，尚被时间放逐的髭切慢悠悠地啃着源氏蝴○酥，沿着侧缘悠悠闲闲地走了。

转过拐角前，浅发白服的付丧神扭过头，让风捎来一句被点心过滤过的模糊话语。

“可能我是这里最‘年长’的我了。”

小狐丸只是笑，拿过梳子继续低头熟练地打磨起来。

此时只有着砂纸与朴木接触面摩擦时细细声音的空间分外安静，仿佛能听到后山上风吹着软草，发出低低的响。

 

之后的日子在打磨时光与打发还未放弃浪漫研究的审神者之间度过了，其间小狐丸还再遇到过两次时间旅行中的髭切，都如对方所说一般“年少”于那日的他。

大抵是积累了太多烦躁，一直没出什么有用结果的审神者一拍桌干脆弄了个什么名头都没有的酒会。

大家随意我只管干杯的那种。

只是与会刀剑都没有想到，以往喝醉了只会安静去睡的审神者这回却发起了酒疯，内容还是他们熟悉的读作疯狂作死的真刃实践。

审神者哆哆嗦嗦地在空中把那段让所有刃都想吐槽“为什么又是这段”的春天的熊投影了出来，动作利索地抓刃的同时还不忘要小女孩与可爱小熊的身形还原。

一众成年人类体型的付丧神在松了口气，继续无事一般的喝酒并集体在必要时起哄以防本丸主人兴头减退改换戏码。

在拿过放在离自己稍远地方的稻荷寿司时，小狐丸瞟见了正走进门的之前被打发出去拿下酒菜的某位付丧神。

抬着明显偷工减料了的托盘。

小狐丸和他对视，一同悄悄笑了出来。

是呢，有因六根而生的六识，有心所，有促狭之心，有小动作。

学会了认知自己的想法，学会了拒绝，学会了甩锅，学会了玩笑。

有了对速食面伴侣的偏好，有了不想要做的内番类型，有了在不经意间就带上的无意义的小动作。

也有了，会在周遭的意识中得到认可的，专属于自己的东西。

这繁琐的，细碎的，不起眼的，有时候甚至麻烦到令人生恼的种种，把自由穿梭在无边无形场域中的种种虚幻一点点剥离出来，并拘束于此时此刻的现实之中。

这是一件自然而然的，无奈的，却又温暖的事。

清酒烧灼嗨棒芥末章鱼玉子烧烤青花鱼的气味，审神者搅和在起哄声尖叫声笑声里夸张而严肃的“太棒了。”，不同位置光源射出的灯在纷飞的各色衣衫发丝杯盏盘箸下投出的影，因为使用而有了轻微触感区别的榻榻米……

从正在豪放饮酒的大太刀那里借来酒枡，小狐丸撑着膝，遥遥一敬。

不知是对此情此景，又或某刃某人。

 

本丸真正的春与景趣中的春有着不同。

虽然依旧是清朗的天柔软的风与放肆盛放的八重樱，空气中却有着一种崭新的气息。

小狐丸在随意挑选的某棵樱花树下将盒盖打开，让属于自己的梳子在今日正式上岗。

那日酒会上疯狂单曲循环的小剧场到底是释放了审神者的研究热情，只是在那之后髭切的时间旅行不但间隔变短，旅行时长还增加了。

其实对于髭切的旅行本丸主人并不是很在意，毕竟与这位付丧神间多少有点脑波不同频——只是在髭切待在本丸的时间比重变少后，某位乖巧听话的兄控便开始陷入了萎靡状态。

这一次，大概已经有七日了吧。

虽然说审神者一再表示髭切以往旅行从未出过问题并且这次还直接把刚网购回来的源氏蝴○酥全部打包带走，奈何兄控的属性力量太过强大，本丸已经快要被一种肉眼可见的怨念所浸泡。

这也是小狐丸选择跑到后山给自己顺毛的原因。

想到这，正在喜迎自己首把专属手工梳子的付丧神轻轻抖落发丝间的樱瓣，抬头似幽幽地吐了句槽。

“再不回来怕是真的要被主人刀解了吧……”

“是吗？”

回应他的是同源氏宝重之一一同扑簌簌落下的鸨色樱雨。

结束了旅程的髭切嚼着最后一口蝴○酥蹲下身，和正一脸嫌弃的小狐丸一同扒拉一那一头的花瓣。

“这回出去的有点久了呢，回去以后估计膝丸要哭了吧？”

小狐丸便抱住他，两位现形时间加起来还没有两位数的付丧神就这么抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡‘咕噜咕噜’滚下去，留下一条连绵不断的路径。****

-The End-

-Original Work:DMM 刀剑乱舞-

**Author's Note:**

> ** 源氏重宝们的异名非常多，且有些是否指的就是本刃还未确定（有的可能干脆就只是虚构的故事），这里只是列举部分可能的名字
> 
> ***此处捏他了髭切的内番语音
> 
> *****源氏蝴蝶酥，不少涉及到源氏兄弟的再创作作品中出现的道具
> 
> * ****村上春树对于国人来说最熟悉的作品《挪威的森林》中的经典捏他，其对应段落原文（虽然觉得应该大部分人都看过了）摘抄如下：
> 
> “最最喜欢你，绿子。”
> 
> “什么程度？”
> 
> “像喜欢春天的熊一样。”
> 
> “春天的熊？"绿子再次扬起脸，"什么春天的熊？”
> 
> “春天的原野里，你一个人正走着，对面走来一直可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。
> 
> “它对你说道：‘你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好吗？’接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡‘咕噜咕噜’滚下去，玩了整整一天。你说棒不棒？”
> 
> “太棒了。”
> 
> “我就这么喜欢你。”
> 
>  
> 
> 照例的文后一丢丢（？）碎碎念：
> 
> 写着写着又迷之变成了一篇“从‘非人’到‘人’”的故事【跪
> 
> 年前就拉了一半大纲的故事，没想到居然是出了年以后才爆发着一段一段的写完【扶额
> 
> 这篇文的起因，要认真算的话，最最最最开始是因为迷之突然想看一遍《李献计历险记》，然后突发奇想的想写一篇关于差时症的梗的东西（但是没想好怎么写），兜兜转转就给忘了（。）然后就遇上了有毒的这回的真剑乱炖突然中毒吃了一堆奇怪的cp……（但是一想我单骑都看完居然都没写完
> 
> 在和某位微博首页上的狐婶吐槽说我想写这对啊但是没梗，结果字没打完呢突然想到对啊我还有差时症没写呢（你！），不过感觉还是动力不足情节推不起来于是继续滑水，却在当天半睡半醒的时候突然想起了《时间旅行者之妻》——于是顺理成章的就推了下来（不要问我我也不知道我的逻辑为什么这么飞）
> 
> 其实本来最初在构思阶段的时候，还考虑过做一个丝丝入扣首尾呼应的、髭切的每一次时间之旅都有细节可挖的细致故事——但是一想这样子怕不是要搞个2k字的时间轴爆个4w的文字出来，以我对自己热情程度的了解这秒秒钟是要坑的节奏（x）所以还是算了吧，快速的high一下就好【x
> 
> 顺带，很想吐槽一句，就，明明是个杀气满溢（？）的视频，为什么我看着它high，看着它开脑洞，最后却搞出一个这种温温软软fuwafuwa的故事来【捂脸
> 
> 明明是想写一个帅气的故事的，结果脑中总是两位毛茸茸的在山坡上打滚【扶额
> 
> 【我这辈子还有可能讲个很帅气的故事吗【跪
> 
> 关于有毒的真剑乱舞祭应该还有一两个有毒而开的脑洞，不过不知道啥是时候会写啦，最近在忙工作上的事情。目前应该是会重心放到小野小町和基三路上面，然后在其间把帝释的大纲弄完，但是不排除我又突然抽风的可能性（x）
> 
> 那么，有缘再见啦~


End file.
